Eb-Al
Eb-Al was one of the first Estier Kingdoms. Shortly after Rujash declared himself King of Kish an unknown Elf declared himself to be King of Eb-Al, a small settlement (and later city) to the far east of Al-Jazraby in a region currently known as Asryia. The initial settlement later became a trading center, which expanded into a fully-fledged Empire. It dwindled in power through wars with other Elven kingdoms and Eb-Al itself was ultimately destroyed approximately 2300 BC. The city was rebuilt as the first Elven Empire (Senmeria) expanded, and the surrounding region was granted to the merchant who funded the resettlement of the ruins, who was allowed to take the title :"King of Eb-Al". The city was destroyed a second time, and resettled by the Arrumite (a tribe of Elves, who lived according to the pre-Rujash Elven rites), who ruled the city until it was destroyed by invading Sparos Elves in 1600 BC. Throughout its history Eb-Al was a trading city, and did not expand its territory beyond the farmland surrounding the city after the first time the city was destroyed. It traded with primarily with Eptor, Senmeria, Cpyros and Ajumryat. History The First Eb-Al: 3500-2300 BC The initial settlement of Eb-Al was established by tribal Estier Elves approximately 3500 BC. It was located on a tall white rock outcrop located in the centre of fertile agricultural plains. It served as a naturally fortified position that the Elven tribe could stockpile crops grown in the surrounding area. It is not known precisely when the local tribe changed its mode of governance from a traditional tribal structure, but it is likely that a growing population made a more structured form of government necessary. It is also likely that, like most other Elven tribes that had established city, the Eb-Al Elves modeled their form of government on Rujash's Kingdom-City Kish, with a particularly charismatic or competent Elf placing seizing the opportunity to declare themselves King of the City. Many of the Elven tribes in Asryia rallied around Eb-Al, as it was the largest city in the region, and it is likely that the initial Kings were effective politicians, as there are no records of Eb-Al using armed subjugation to expand it's influence. The settlement of Eb-Al also developed into a fortified city, with a palace being constructed in 2700 BC. Early Expansion While initially Eb-Al was able to convince tribes to accept the King of Eb-Al as their ruler, he city-state eventually clashed with Hir-Mari, a neighbouring Elf-Kingdom, ultimately resulting in a lengthy war. Hir-Mari won many early victories, but King Samu of Eb-Al (who ruled approximately 2400 BC) turned the tide of the war, and his son Kuma won the war in 2500 BC. Decline After defeating Hir-Mari Kumar was able to establish Eb-Al's diplomatic dominance over all neighboring Elf-Kingdoms, and many even swore fealty to him, however the Kings who succeeded him were incompetent and content to revel in their riches, neglecting the state of Eb-Al's wider holdings. They allowed the city of Hir-Mari to exert increasing independence, which culminated in Ilbus declaring himself King of Hir-Mari, and reigniting the war with Eb-Al. King Ilbus also rallied the majority of Eb-Al's vassals to support his cause, and Eb-Al was reduced from a large Kingdom to a single city. Eb-Al managed to resist being totally conquered by Hir-Mari by signing a treaty with Absaral, a city-kingdom with a large army that was suffering from a famine due to a drought in their lands. Eb-Al agreed to provide food for Absaral, in exchange for Absaral protecting their city. Although Eb-Al no longer had any influence outside of the city itself and the immediately surrounding farmland, it did continue to prosper as a trading city, and used its considerable resources to pay a vast city guard to protect itself. While Hir-Mari was powerful enough to conquer Eb-Al, Eb-Als diplomatic relations with most other city-Kingdom allowed it to maintain its independence First Destruction Eb-Al was first destroyed in 2300 BC. Argos, the Emperor of Kadak (the first Estier Elf Empire) was seeking to expand his Empire into Asryia. The single most powerful Kingdom in the region was Hir-Mari, so Argos met with the King of Hir-Mari to discuss what it would take for him to swear fealty to Kadak. The King of Hir-Mari agreed to accept Argos as his liege, and devote his entire army to Argos's campaigns, if he would destroy the City of Eb-Al. Second Eb-Al: 2200 BC In approximately 2200 BC a rich merchant Elf resettled the ruins of Eb-Al. The Emperor of Kadak allowed him to call himself King of Eb-Al, as a subject of the Emperor. The second Kingdom never reached the heights of the first Kingdom, but it did become a moderately important trading outpost. The last King of the second Kingdom, Ikem, crushed a minor rebellion of Elven peasants demanding they be allowed to keep a greater portion of crops, and his Council voted to brutally executed the rebel leaders. This led to the Hurrash wizard Tusheb leading a Hurrash army to burn Eb-Al to the ground. Third Eb-Al: 1800-1600 BC In approximately 1800 BC Lim, the leader of a mercenary company, used the ruins of Eb-Al as a fortified stronghold for his company, constructing fortifications around the ruins. Soon after he swore fealty to the King of Yahdam. The fort became a trading hub, as the City of Eb-Al had been. Eb-Al was destroyed a final time by invading Heittan forces in 1600 BC. Later Years Eb-Al was never a significant location again, but the ruins were inhabited by local farmers until approximately 700 AD. Religion of Eb-Al The people of Eb-Al worshipped an assortment of local Elven Gods, who were likely originally Elven mages from the Mythkal era.